


Dean wants an angel boyfriend too

by Marisos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bleach - Freeform, Crack, Days of our life, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humor, I never thought my life would come to this, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Please Forgive me, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Student Dean, Student Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, Teacher Crowley, ranting, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisos/pseuds/Marisos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam attending a high school dedicated to hunting. Gabriel likes Sam, a lot (it is basically canon by now). Dean gets on Crowley's bad side, Crowley still loves him though. Crowley's favourite human is Bobby. Castiel is clueless to human costumes. Heaven is in chaos (Let's be honest, when is it never?) . </p><p>This is my first time writing fanfiction (As if that is an excuse to shitty writing). It probably won't contain any actual sex, because my attempts at writing lewd stuff are so cringe worthy. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean wants an angel boyfriend too

"So, I guess we are all excited to know what this weeks excuse is going to be. The last two weeks has been alien abduction followed by a Japanese game show. How will young Mr. Winchester surprise us today?”

Dean's body froze up when he realised his teacher was calling him out. He stopped crawling on the floor, stood up and tried to straighten his uniform.

"How did you know it was me?” Dean was surprised his teacher had taken notice of him. His body was facing the blackboard, meaning he couldn't actually have seen Dean crawling in on all four. Not to mention the door was located in the back of the classroom, camouflaged by all preying eyes, including Crowley's, no especially Crowley's.  

His teacher stopped writing and turned around in order to properly address the question. "Dean, I wouldn't be much of a demon if I wasn't able to detect one of my students trying to sneak into one of my classes. Also, I'm writing this down".

"Come on old man, don't be like that to your favourite human", Dean said flashing his dollar smile and winking at Crowley.

"My favourite human is Bobby".

"Favourite Winchester then?”

"Obviously, Sam ".

"Second favourite?”

"Adam".

Dean walked disappointed over to his desk and sat down. He could deal being second to Sam, but third to Adam? When was the last time someone had actually seen him?

"Ruff night, eh Dean?”.

"Shut up, Sammy. It’s not even 11 pm, and Crowley is already expressing his disappointment in me. More importantly, how are you so well rested? Didn’t Gabriel summon you last night?”

"Yeah, he totally did". The thoughts of last night’s event lit sparks in Sam's eyes. The rose scented bubble bath and chocolate make-out session seemed more like a vivid dream, than an actual event that had taken place. Sam blushed, because it was not a dream, it had all taken place last night.  

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait a minute". Dean noticed the pink blush spreading over Sam's face. “Did you have sex with Gabriel last night?” Of course the whole class turned around.

“Dean, is there something you two want to share with our dear, dear class?” Dean nervously looked over to Sam, who in return avoided eye contact with him. Nice going Sam. “No sir, I will shut up now".

“I`m sure you will, son. Consider this your first and final warning”. It was funny how Sam and Gabriel’s questionable sex life was getting Dean in trouble.

"It is not what you think", Sam whispered to Dean.

"You were not having mind blowing sex with Gabriel during an emergency meeting?". Dean arched not only one, but both of his eyebrows.

"Oh, the sex was out of this world. Did you know Gabriel can stretch hi-" Dean immediately cut Sam off. "Please don't continue Sam. I don’t want to know. The images I have are bad enough. And fuck you. Where the fuck is my angle boyfriend? Oh, that is right, in imaginary-land, drinking imaginary tea with imaginary people."

“Dean, don’t be like that." Sam did feel a little guilty, he honestly did. But he had no thoughts of giving up the love of his life.

"Don't ""Dean"" me, Sammy. If I'm not having fun, then no one is having fun".

As the boys continued arguing back and forth about Dean's flawed logic, and Sam's seemingly shameless (and non-existent) work etiquettes, Deans phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He quickly took a hold of his phone looking unimpressed down on the caller ID.

"Would you look at that? The unregistered sex offender is calling", Dean said as he answered the phone.

"Dean, do you know any unregistered sex offenders?". Sam had a very serious look on his face. The kind of look he develops when he watches Days of our life. "Who would've thought that Bo and Phillip were brothers? (spoilers? I don't give a fuck, it is your fault for not have watched it by now) How does that even work. Why would someone allow it to work? Are the writers taking crazy pills? Am I taking crazy pills? Are we all collectively taking crazy pills? Are the final days upon us? The final days of our life (Did you see what I did there) ? Are we transcending to higher beings? But most importantly of all, how has Nicole not fucked off after all these years? What the fuck is this".

"Not now Sammy, I am on the phone". Dean couldn't make out if Sam was ranting about "Days of our life", or contemplating Armageddon.

"Dean, we need you two down at the agency, right now. It’s an emergency. Also, is that Sam I hear in the background? How didn't he see the brother-ship between Bo and Phillip coming? The signs were all there". Who would've thought Gabriel watches the show, certainly not Dean.

"Yes it is Sam. I’ll tell him you think he is slow. Gabriel if the emergency is about waxing your back again, I’m not feeling particularly up for-".

"You don't think shitty screenwriting is a emergency Dean?” Gabriel questioned.

 "Excuse me?” Dean answered confused.

"Do you think Dean, that shitty screenwriting is OK?” Gabriel repeated, in a harsher manner.

"I-I-I suppose I don't", Dean said. He was a bit taken back by Gabriel's aggressive attitude.

"Where the fuck has John and Marlena been the last fucking years? It's like reading fucking Bleach waiting for Aizen and Grimmjow to show up. Aizen is still dressed up in his fancy bondage attire snuggly seated in his fetish chair. And Gimmojow is running around in Mexico probably not giving a shit. It's nice that we got to see Yuruchi again though, I haven't seen that bitch since my days in the angle academy, which were fucking ages ago".

"Could I jus-".

"And the ending to the whole Valvrave franchise? How has someone not killed themselves yet? I hope sunrise never touches it again".

"Gabriel, I have no idea what you're talking about. The only anime I’ve watched was Naruto, which was in my opinion pretty good.", Dean said.

“They are probably going to fuck up Buddy Complex as well. I bet the whole series is just an elaborate ruse created by the studio just so they can have a laugh. I won't let them, not even over my immortal body. The only ruse king around, is me. Also Dean, I didn’t know you were such a fucking casual."

"Gabriel, I wish for your sake that you called me for an actually important matter".

"First thing tomorrow I'm going to demolish all their studios. Who is having the last laugh now, Sunrise? WHO IS HAVING THE LAST LAUGH". Gabriel started to laugh as if he was planning world domination.

"What is wrong with you".  

Gabriel stopped laughing, and cleared his troth. "Sorry Dean. I have my weak moments too".

"It is ok man, just tone it down a bit". Dean wanted to know more about Sunrise though. He had to know how they'd achieved to piss of Gabriel so much.  

"And what is this about an unregistered sex offender?", Gabriel questioned. Dean just smiled to himself telling Gabriel not to worry about it.

Sam pulled Dean's phone out of his hand and started talking to Gabriel. "Gabriel, can you hear me? I think some sexual predator is harassing Dean".

"Now boys, I believe that phone is mine". Crowley's face expression made it impossible for either of the boys to correct his statement. It was something no creature, dead or alive, should never have to witness. Crowley gently took Dean's phone out of Sam’s willing hand and broke it in two. There went several months' worth of Dean's pay checks. "And since it’s mine", Crowley continued, "I can do whatever I want with it. What is that word you Americans use to describe your primitive roosting techniques? I believe it is called BBQ?” And just like that Dean's phone went up in one intense flame.

"I’m really sorry Crowley, it won’t happen again". Dean knew it was futile. "I’m sorry too". Sam included.

"That simply wo'’t do, now will it, boys? Two month's detention, and extra law and Latin homework for a month. There is no negotiating that". Crowley would have made it half a year if he could, but there are all these school regulations he had to follow for the "safety of the students". Humans acted as if extra education was a treat to safety. When Bobby got pregnant, Crowley would make sure to pass on his superior demon genes.

"BUT THAT IS HARDLY A PUNISHMENT FOR SAM”, Dean shouted. The geek loves homework, which means this is nothing to him. And detention ? He already spends 80% of his time in school, what difference would it make.

"I’m the teacher, Dean. I'm pretty sure I said it was Not. To . Be . Negotiated. I suggest you sit down and behave, we wouldn’t want to double it all, now would we?”

"No sir". Dean answered fast, dogging something that could've been the end of him. Crowley would've made certain of that. The demon turned away with a satisfied look on his face. Class resumed shortly. Dean swore that Crowley could be such a devil sometimes. Crowley turned around to look at Dean as if he had just read his thoughts. Then he turned back smirking to himself.

Demon's man. I’m telling you.

"About that sex offender.."

"Oh my God Sam”.

 

* * *

 

After class Dean dragged Sam along with him to the school office. There they called Gabriel. If there was an emergency going on, they couldn't just ignore it. No matter how much Dean wanted too.

“Gabriel we will be there as soon as humanly possible. Let me just tell the nurse that Sam fell sick, and I had to take him home”.

“Why do I have to play the sick one?” Sam asked in a slightly offended tone.

“Shut up, Sam”. Dean had faked sickness too many times already. The teachers were more likely to trust Sam at this point.

"No, that simply won't do", Gabriel said, “I need the two of you here RIGHT.NOW”. Before the guys caught grasp of what was going on, they found themselves in Gabriel office.

The whole place was turned upside down. Papers scattered everywhere, alarms going off, and angles running in all kind of directions. And was that Anna in a military uniform? Nice.

“So…”. Dean eyed Gabriel waiting for some kind of explanation for what was going on.

“Long story short, someone broke in and stole The Stick, and waltzed right out of here undetected”. Gabriel answered fast, snappy and angry, while reading over some documents.

“We are here for a stick?” Dean's eyebrows were about to jump off of his face and bitch-slap Gabriel.

“a stick? Do you not listen when I speak? I said 'The Stick'. Didn't you do your Sunday studies?”

“Dean doing Sunday studies? The guy has met God on several occasions, and still does not believe in him. What Gabriel is referring to Dean, is Moses stock. The one he used to divide the red sea in two”, Sam answered proudly looking at Gabriel.

“That is correct Sam. Dean, why can't you be more like my adorable Sam over here?” Gabriel said pulling Sam towards him.

“I'm not that adorable”. Sam looked at the floor, probably to hide the blush spreading on his face.

Dean did not only call them out on their grossness, but he sent then both dirty looks. He was having none of that going on while at work.

Gabriel changed the theme of the conversation after receiving Dean's not so subtle grunts and coughs. "The stick has been stolen, and we have no idea who took it. I'm asking, no in fact I’m demanding you two find it. Not you Sam, if you don't feel like it”. Dean just looked at Gabriel with judgmental eyes, again.

“That reminds me. I have assigned for my brother Castiel to work closely with us on this case. And you Dean, will show him the necessities and whatnots of this very rewarding job.”

“You want me to babysit your brother?” Dean was in absolute disbelieve. Was his rank not worth more than a mere "babysitter"? Payback is a bitch Dean, a bitch named Gabriel.

“Not babysit per se, more like be with him every minute of the day, if it is not that much of a hassle. He will be assigned to be in your class starting Monday”. Gabriel is such a good guy, said no one ever. Maybe except Sam. Sam said that a lot.

“And here he comes, I'll just take Sam with me so we can get to work.” In a split of a second both Sam and Gabriel were gone. Great.

Castiel did not look too bad. He was attractive, very attractive in fact. The trench coat was a bit sketchy though.   

“You must be Dean”. Castiel eyed Dean suspiciously.

Dean reached out his hand holding stable eye contact with the angle. “And you must be Castiel”.

“Why are you holding your hand out like that? Is it stiff?”.  

“No, you are supposed to reach out your hand as well and shake it with mine”. Dean thought it was cute that Castiel  was that clueless.  

“Ok". Was the only word that came out of the angle, before he reached out his hand to slowly connect it with Dean's.

Castiel yanked Dean forward and kissed him. Dean's lips were actually parting allowing for a certain angle to slip his tongue inside. It took time for Dean to actually register what exactly was going on. The kiss was not intense or anything, but nonetheless surprising.

Dean pushed Castiel backwards, as he took a few steps back himself. “What the hell are you doing?” Castiel was genuinely puzzled by Dean's question.

Finally after a few seconds he said, "What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm kissing you”.

“No, it is a figure of speech, I know fully well what you were doing”. Dean was still keeping an arm length distance from the angle.

“Then why did you ask me Dean?”. The angle was starting to go on Dean's nerves.

“What I meant was, why did you kiss me?”. He looked at Castiel waiting for yet another stupid question in return.

Castiel smiled, and looked at Dean. “It looked like you wanted to be kissed. And I actually find you very cute”. He smiled. Castiel, the angle actually smiled at him. Not that Dean cared. He didn't care at all. At least that was what he was trying to convince himself of.

“You think I'm cute?". Dean was blushing now. Blushing, just like Sam. He had fallen to the ranking of Sam. Two ranks in one day had to be a new record. 

Castiel just continued smiling. “You are very cute. That pinkish colour on your cheeks is also very cute. It compliments your freckles". Dean should not feel so warm and tingly inside by those words, but he does.

“Shut up, Cas”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never really satisfied with the stuff I write, so I'll probably re-write this chapters, and future chapters (?) several times.


End file.
